Show Stage
Were you looking for the Show Stage from the second game? Show Stage = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the default focus of the Monitor. It is also the starting location for Freddy Fazbear and his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. It is located in front of the Dining Area, where the titular Freddy Fazbear and his friends play music during the day for children and adults alike. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, during the cutscenes in between nights, the player sees the pizzeria from the view of the Show Stage, through Freddy's eyes. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the Show Stage acts as the starting point for the animatronics in Night 1, 2, and 3's post-night minigames, and the dead child's soul in Night 5's post-night minigame. Appearance The visible parts of the Show Stage seems to be the corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters and is assumed to be the location where they play during the day. On the wall behind them are some sort of circular decorations that resemble clouds and stars. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is not visible during gameplay or at the end of the game when Mike Schmidt receives his check. However, a close look at the trailer reveals what could be a wooden floor although this could just be more of the light brick wall returning under the checkers. Occupants The Show Stage is occupied by Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. Bonnie and Chica are the first to leave the stage, with Bonnie being the first in earlier nights. Freddy, however, will not leave the stage until Night 3. Also, on any night, Freddy can stare into the camera while on the Show Stage, albeit quite rarely, for this only occurs when Chica and Bonnie have left the stage. Cutscenes Cutscenes are brief flashbacks that occur before playing certain nights in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. There are a total of 4 of them. The player's view is from Freddy Fazbear, presumably in the restaurant from the first game, as the settings and animatronics match. In the first cutscene, which occurs upon launching the game for the first time, you, Freddy Fazbear, twist your head from side to side, giving you time to look at Bonnie and Chica. The animatronics are in their normal positions, Bonnie staring into space and Chica standing eyeless and idle. In the background, the sound of your head rotating can be heard and also the eerie laughter of children. About 15 seconds into the cutscene, the childrens' laughter begins to get louder and a loud static is played. Then the screen glitches out and cuts into blackness, with the word "err" in the top left corner. In the second cutscene, which occurs between nights 2 and 3, you take the same viewpoint of Freddy Fazbear. This time, When rotating your head, Bonnie and Chica can be seen staring at you. (However, Chica is still eyeless.) An eerie music can be heard in the background along with the same child laughter. Once again the screen glitches out and cuts to static, however, instead of "err" appearing in the top left corner, the words "it's me" are shown. In the third cutscene, which takes place between nights 3 and 4, you have the same viewpoint of Freddy Fazbear again. When you look left and right, Bonnie and Chica are seen staring at you in their "terror mode." Both animatronics are eyeless and their jaws hang wide open. After looking back at Bonnie for a second time, Golden Freddy can be seen staring at you in his terror mode. The screen cuts to static and "it's me" is displayed again. In the fourth and final cutscene, which takes place between nights 4 and 5, You take the same viewpoint as before. Bonnie and Chica appear the same as they did in the first cutscene, however, the Puppet follows you anywhere you look. The screen cuts to static and "it's me" is shown again. Trivia *In the trailer, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were seen facing the camera all at once. This only occurs very rarely in-game, but it can happen, similar to that of the unused masks Backstage facing towards the player by chance. The best way to see this occurrence is to check the Show Stage very often, preferably on 0/0/0/0 mode in the Custom Night. *The Show Stage and The Office are the only areas where more than one animatronic can be seen together. *When an animatronic leaves the room, the two remaining have minor changes, such as different positions or the direction in which they are facing. **The room itself also seems to change once an animatronic leaves, as many of the background details seem to disappear. *Once an animatronic leaves the Show Stage, they will not return to this room until the player is killed or they move on to the next night. That being said, it is a waste of time to check this room if all the animatronics have left, or if Freddy is the only one present on the first two nights. *Freddy cannot leave the Show Stage until Bonnie and Chica have left, even if his A.I. level is set to 20 while Bonnie and Chica are at 0 on the Custom Night. **This is also true for the second game, in which neither Freddy nor Toy Freddy will leave Parts/Service or the Show Stage, respectively, until the others have already activated. *Oddly, the walls of the Show Stage are drastically different from their appearance in the trailer. *In all of the cutscenes childrens' laughter can be heard. This is presumably the souls of the dead children, which possess all of these suits. *Curiously, even though all of the cutscenes take place in the first restaurant, Foxy nor Pirate Cove can ever be seen in them. *In the final cutscene, The Puppet follows you in a very similar way to when the Phantom Puppet follows you in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 68.png|After Bonnie has left. 223.png|After Chica has left. 224.png|After everyone but Freddy has left. 355.png|Freddy facing the camera. Nothing_is_scarier.png|After everyone has left. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. Note that the back wall is visible now. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy's stare, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's Band trailer.gif|The band playing on the Show Stage during the day. Looking closely under the checkers reveals what may be a wooden floor. FreddysBand.jpg|A still image of the band playing on the Show Stage. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Minigame Stage.png|The Show Stage as seen in the end-of-night minigames. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations